Claus reborn for Lucas
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: The minute I saw Mother 3 end, I wanted a happy ending between Lucas and Claus. I've read other stories about them in love with each other... And they were amazing! Decided to make my own. Added Magical DoReMi, Sailor Moon, Beyblade, and Mother 3's back story. Writing summaries are hard... at least for the first few times. Please leave reviews if any.
1. Finding a Bey

**Ok so first of all this Fic is about Lucas and Claus from Mother 3, and I had this idea for quite a while. The game is absolutely inspiring, and actually gave a great storyline. So I decided to mix this with some beyblade, and mainly Magical DoReMi (I wish was dubbed for later seasons.) So yes this might contain a whole lot of fluff lolsss. This might have a hint of Godzilla and Sailor Moon too. Anyways I OWN NOTHING but my imagination.**

Chapter 1: Finding a Bey and what not

'I am so unsure about what to do for fun' thought William. He had entered a new city in Japan that was soon going to be his home. He was not sure what the place was called but he would get used to it eventually. He noticed all of these kids and teens had been playing with these objects called bey's. The game itself is called beyblade.

Even though he himself focused on school he wanted to have some form of fun. He wondered where everyone actually got their bey's. However this was not the only thing on his mind. About 4 months ago, he had recently helped a boy by the name of Lucas rebel and attack an evil master mind by the name of Porky. _Porky_. That name brings nothing but disgust to William. Porky did nothing but change everything Lucas and his family was living with. Lucas had to fight his twin brother, Claus. He had been turned into a chimera with no heart or soul the way Porky put it.

Lucas ended Porky's reign, but at what cost? He lost his twin brother right there in his arms. William was there to witness almost everything. William helped with some of his strength and some weapons, but there was something in him that needed to be unlocked. He was there to help Lucas the day he left to start his adventure. When that day occurred when he lost Claus, he can still remember giving the blood curdling scream while saying no that he gave. 2 months after that occurred he vowed from there to return Claus... _But How_? I'll have to figure something out sooner or later.

Nonetheless, William was in a new town now and wanted to make new friends. He left Tazmilly to find possibilities to bring Claus back, but also look for new things to do. He will hope to see Lucas, Kumatora a pink headed girls that joined him in his adventure, Duster, and his dog Boney. To start off he wanted to look for a bey. But which one would suit him best? Upon him walking further down the street he was on he felt something hit his shoe. he looked down to see it was a bey. 'Wow what a coincidence' he thought.

He picked it up to get a further inspection. it was surprisingly light, and looked like it could have a lot of stamina. In the middle was a design, William was familiar with. It was a golden dragon with 3 heads. The best name he gave it was **King Ghidorah. **It fit amazingly. Unfortunately he needed a ripper to actually launch his bey in battle. He was unsure whether he had to buy it, or it came with the bey. He went into a nearby store and bought what he believed was a ripper.

He then decided to go out strolling outside the city for a little bit. He went out to what appeared to be a small bridge with a small river coursing under it. He lied down on the grass that was outside of the bridge. He then heard footsteps coming towards him. Then a voice came out of the blue. "Hi there what's your name? Haven't seen you around. I'm Gingka". "Hi I'm William, and I'm pretty much new here. Nice to meet you Gingka!" said William.

"Ditto!" responded Gingka. "Hey Gingka wait for us!" called about 2 other voices behind Gingka. One was a short boy with greenish hair, and the other was a girl. "Kenta, Madoka! Meet William. He's new to these parts" "Hey there nice to meet you!" said Gingka and in unison said Kenta and Madoka. "Pleasure to meet the both of you as well" said William. "So Gingka ready to battle? My Sagittario is going to kick Pegasus' butt!" yelled Kenta.

William was hesitant on whether to ask how to play and feel embarrassed or just watch and see to view how it's played. "Oh I almost forgot to ask, William do you have a Bey?" asked Gingka."Oh yes of course. Look his name is King Ghidorah. It fits him rather... pleasantly" said William. "Wow I've never seen a bey with that kind of dragon before!" exclaimed Kenta. "Yeah must be rare to find one like that." said Gingka.

"Anyways ready to battle Kenta?" said Gingka, and responded Kenta with "Sure am!". As the battle commenced William heard both players yell to their beys to keep going and never give up, to have faith, and encouragement. William couldn't help but think back to all of those times he's heard people say that to Lucas and his dad. All of that tension came back to him making him grip his bey with a good grip. The bey seemed to glow lightly golden for a short, even him, but for a short while that no one seemed to notice.

After the battle was over, Gingka and his friends went to go get a bite to eat. Williams stomach was growling as if to confirm that. They met up with more friends named Kyoya, Yu, Tsubasa, and the rest of their friends. William managed to eat a whole hamburger, not as big as Gingka's, but equally fulfilling and drinking soda. Whilst they were all talking something caught Williams eyes. It appeared to be a poster.

It read '**Come to the DoReMi Magic Shop to get luck charms! Come by and visit! Everyone's welcome!' **He was intrigued by the poster and wondered who put this here. He decided to take the poster and look for the shop himself tomorrow. eventually the others had to leave to their respectable outings, and left William with the three he met before. "Oh wow it's been a long day! The sun's setting!" said Gingka. "Yeah! Hey William do you have a place to stay for the night? You can come with us and crash at our place if you'd like?" asked Madoka.

"Sure, I don't have anywhere else to stay so why not?" said William. They all went to this small house outside of the city, but still at the entrance of a forest. "I used to live here sometimes." said Madoka. About 2 hours pass and almost everyone has gone to sleep. They were all sleeping in their respectable beds, even one for William. "Bonne nuit tout le monde" William whispered. He'll have to see what the DoReMi Magic Shop has in store for tomorrow.


	2. To the Shop!

Chapter 2: To the Shop!

**Ok so this chapter will contain my character going to the DoReMi Magic shop. Besides that can you guess what he might do when meeting the employees? Read and find out. Again I own nothing but my character.**

It was about eight o clock in the morning when William awoke from his slumber. With tired eyes he could see that both Kenta and Gingka were still fast asleep. He wondered if Madoka was still fast asleep as well, but didn't wish to disturb her. William decided to freshen up to get ready for the day ahead. around twenty minutes later after getting prepared he decided to make himself breakfast.

As much as cooking sounded like a huge thing to do, it was all worth it in the end when you get to eat the food you made yourself. William liked to cook but not too often. He knew little recipe's and home made meals, but they were decent enough for him to make. He decided to make scrambled eggs, with pancakes, and some fruit on the side along with orange juice.

As much as William wanted to, he was debating on whether to make breakfast for his friends for later. He did so, and made them all scrambled eggs with pancakes, and fruit such as strawberries. Cooking with eggs wasn't so much of a breeze but he managed to cook them all the way through. As for the pancakes he had to make sure none of them got too burned or undercooked. He wrapped each individual plate in aluminum foil found in the kitchen for the three of them.

In case they get curious as to where he went, he decided to leave a note on the table telling them he had gone to do some things while out. As he closed the door he pulls out the poster he found yesterday. **The DoReMi Magic Shop**. Where could he find that? To him this would be some sort of scavenger hunt, but much more difficult. Nonetheless he makes his leave deeper into the forest to find his destination.

Apparently his question was solved when he was led to this house that appeared out of the ordinary. It had a bat compass on the top as if to tell where the wind would be coming from while it'd be blowing. He inspected more of the house, when he finally found what he was looking for. **The DoReMi Magic Shop**. In big letters right above the entrance. This excited William thinking that the shop was so close to where he had resided. He went down these steps that led to the entrance.

The sign says open so he casually opened the door and was greeted by three girls. "Hello! Welcome to the DoReMi Magic Shop!" said all three. Each had different hair colors. One had red hair, the other had brown, and the last had Blue. "Hi I'm Dorie!" responded the red head. "Hello I'm Reanne!" responded the brown haired girl. "And I'm Mirabelle!" said the blue haired one. "Hi everyone! I'm William! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" said William. "Hi William! How can we help you today?" asked Dorie.

"Oh it's fine I don't need any help. I'll be browsing. I'll be sure to ask for any of your assistance!" said William. "Alrighty! Have fun exploring the charms!" said Reanne. With that being said William explored what the contents of charms that were available in the shop. There were most that looked great and specifically for things people really love to do the most. Some charms were for cooking, sports, building, even clothing. Most looked promising enough to actually have magic in them to come true.

William even came upon some funny looking charms. "Hey guys check it out! He's looking at the charms I made! I hope he buys one." said Dorie. "Well don't get your hopes to high Dorie." said Reanne. "Yeah most of the charms ya made look pretty funny. Who knows maybe someone will actually buy one of your charms today?" said and reassured Mirabelle. "Who made these charms? They look great!" said William from across the room.

"Oh! Do you really like them? I made them myself." said Dorie. "Well it took you great effort and that's what counts!" said William. "Ohh thanks William" said Dorie. "Hey Dorie, do these charms really have magic in them? Like to help you and what not?" asked William. "Yeah of course they do! Whichever one you pick will help you in a specific area but other than that yeah they do have real magic in them." said Dorie. "Yeah they'll give you help whenever you need it." added Mirabelle. "Just be sure to keep them in a safe place as well." said Reanne.

"Cool! So does the magic come from a 'witch' or something?" said William. All three girls stood there in shock, contemplating on what they have to say next. "W-What do you mean by a real witch? There are no witch's here." said Dorie. "Y-Yeah they're just a myth." said Reanne. "Who would think a witch would be around here?" said Mirabelle. "Well if there is actual magic, then you must learn how to make magic right?" asked William. An idea clicked for him.

All three girls were having trouble whether to keep the truth of them actually learning magic to William or telling him something else. "Well, if that's the case, can I learn to make magic with the three of you?" asked William. Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle were unsure what to say then, until a familiar voice spoke up from upstairs of the house. "Hold on a minute I'll be the judge of that!" said a voice. What came out was this green glob with a necklace around it's, or her, small neck. She even had what appeared to be a fairy with her by her side as she flew on her dust pan.

"Hello, I'm William and whats your name?" said William to the green blob. "Well hi there William. My name is Patina." "And my name is Lorelei" said Patina's fairy. "Nice to meet the both of you!" said William. "Yeah yeah, anyways what's this I hear about you wanting to learn about magic?" asked Patina. "Well by the looks of it your helpers have made many charms that utilize magic. So if they can learn magic, then I wish to as well." said William. "Well since you've now seen me and Lorelei, I guess I have no other choice but to make you a witchling like these three to keep your mouth shut" said Patina. "Indeed learning magic takes time and patience." said Lorelei.

"Hold on! Can a boy really become a witchling?" asked Dorie. "Well Dorie there are Wizards in the lunaverse so I guess we'll have to make an acception for him." said Patina. "Well I guess that means it's time for him to pick out his Dream Spinner." added Lorelei. "What's a Dream Spinner?" curiously asked William. "Why not pick one out and see for yourself?" said Patina as she snapped her fingers and a box appeared in front of William. "Ok know put your hand in the music box so that you can receive your dream spinner." instructed Lorelei. "Alright." said William.

He placed his hand into the music box and managed to pick out a dream spinner within a few seconds. "Ok so how do I use this?" asked William. "How's about we show you William?" said the three girls. All three pulled out there dream spinners and applied the first step. "First press the middle button, and put the costume on before the music stops!" said Dorie. She did so and her dream spinner released a costume that was her pink witchling outfit. She finished it off with saying "Balla daila dong ding now I am a witchling!" and strikes a pose.

"Wow so that's how that works!" said William. He then proceeds doing the same activity. As he pressed the middle button his outfit came out as a green outfit. He managed to put it on on his first try, and said the same thing "Balla daila dong ding now I am a witchling!" said William. "Good now your next step is to take out your wandaler." said Lorelei. "Now to take out your wandaler you have to make a melody from your dream spinner, like so." said Reanne who transformed with Dorie as well as Mirabelle. Reanne made her melody and out came her wandaler. "This is what you use to cast spells. But be careful of your spell drops. Each spell you cast uses one spell drop." said Mirabelle.

William did as told, and made a melody on his dream spinner and out came his wandaler. "Now to cast a spell you must make a rhyme while waving your wand." said Patina. "Alrighty then." said William. He pointed at a plant to use as an example. "This plant has no fluid and is on the brink, so give it some cool refreshing water for it to drink!" said William. With that said green music notes appeared around the plant and a watering can appeared to give the plant water. "That was good William! Now try and use your broomstick." said Lorelei. "Just use the same melody you used to take out your wandaler!" added Mirabelle.

"Oh but before that, put one more spell drop into his wandaler so he'll be fine when casting other spells." said Patina. Lorelei put in one more into Williams wandaler and he then made his melody and out came his broomstick. "Alright try flying outside so the shop doesn't get ruined!" said Patina. William obeyed and got seated on his broomstick. He was flying a little bit on the hazardous side, but managed to get the hang of it in the air. "Whoo hoo! This is so cool!" said William. "Alright enough practice, now come back down here." said Patina.

William flew back down safely to the ground. "Now remember, now that you are a witchling of the sorts you must practice magic for benefits such as tests. Maybe by this weekend you can come along at night and take the fairy test like these girls did." said Patina. "Yeah meet our fairies!" said Dorie. Three small fairies came out and said their names. Dorie's was 'Dodo', Reanne's was 'Rere' and Mirabelle's was 'Mimi'. "Wow they look just like you all!" said William. "Anyways just remember to not tell anyone about this!" specified Patina.

"I won't Patina" said William. He looked at a nearby clock to see it was around nine thirty. "uh-oh I have to get going!" said William. "Wait you also have to work here at the shop to make money! Spell drops don't pay for themselves y'know!" yelled Patina. "I understand Patina I'll be sure to come back and work, even bring friends along to look at the products! Bye you three see you soon! Bye Lorelei and Dodo, Rere, and Mimi!" "Bye and come back soon!" they all yelled back.

As William left the store, with dream spinner in hand he might have just found something indeed useful to help him in his mission to rescue Claus.


	3. Out in the Open

**Anyone guess what reference to what anime I made here? Find out sooner or later! again I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Out in the Open

As William casually left the DoReMi Magic Shop, it was time for him to return to the house his friends had resided in. He carefully put his dream spinner in his pocket before even actually opening the door. Once in he could see all three of his friends were up and about ready to head out for the next day's journey. "Good morning everyone!" "Morning!" said William to and to which everyone else replied. "The food you made tasted real great, thanks!" said Kenta. "No problem! So Gingka what are we going to do on this fine day?" asked William.

"Well I was thinking we'd go around town and look for other bladers to battle with. Is that alright with you?" said Gingka. "Yeah why not I'd love to see other beybladers around this place." said William. "Then we'd better get going, don't want to miss out on all the action now do we Gingka?" said Madoka. "Heck no I don't! C'mon everyone lets hop to it!" enthusiastically said Gingka. They leave the house in a moderate yet fast action.

"So William where did you go earlier in the morning?" asked Kenta. "I went to look at this cool shop called the DoReMi Magic shop! It's a really fascinating place when you are looking for good luck charms!" said William. "They actually sell luck charms there?" "Of course they do. I could take you all over to check the place out and possibly buy a few charms for yourselves if you want any you guys?" said William. "Sure we might as well check later today!" said Gingka.

"Do you think they have any charms that help out with beyblading Will?" asked Kenta. "No but there might be a possibility." said William. "oh come on Kenta I told you the trick to beyblading is mainly to believe in your bey and yourself, and put all of your heart into the battle!" said Gingka. William took that information in as well. Put your heart into it. Believe in yourself. He had to remember to do that the next time he ever gets into a battle again.

When they made it back into the place where William met the three , they noticed suspicious figures standing on the bridge. They could see that the figures were wearing uniforms. As the group approached them they got a better look at their costumes. They were wearing all pink, and had masks on. William recognized these figures but he hoped that it wasn't them. _The Pigmask Army_. William remembered when him and Lucas had defeated Porky and the Pigmask army, but why were they here? Were they still trying to take over small islands? All of Williams past emotions of anger, irritation, depression, frustration came flooding back, like a flood from a tsunami.

The three pigmasks appeared to have looked back and seen them coming. "Well well well look who we have here?" said one of the pigmasks. "What are you talking about, and who are you anyways?" said Gingka. the three laughed in almost utter nonsense. "Why we're, well were, a part of this huge army known as the pigmasks! Apparently since we've been disbanded 2 months ago the only pigmasks left were us three." said one of the other pigmasks. "What do you mean disbanded and why are you here?" asked Kenta. "Why not ask the boy that's with you right now." said the third pigmask.

Immediately all three looked towards William who was keeping a serious glare at the pigmasks. "William what are they talking about?" asked Madoka. William was contemplating on whether telling them all about his fight with Lucas to stop their army invasion, but so much time has gone by, William was unsure whether he wanted to relive the agonizing pain all over again. Almost immediately William snaps out of his trance and looks at his friends. "I'm afraid it's a really long story I just can't tell on my own." said William. "Awww what's wrong don't have the guts?" said a pigmask. "Tell you what if you beat all three of us in a game of beyblade then we'll leave for good. And if not we get to stay and look more into this town. What do you say?" asked the pigmasks.

'What?' William thought. He started to feel trembling go through all of his body, almost as if he needed to defeat them for a purpose... But how and for what? Yet no matter how reluctant William was to take the challenge he noticed his bey almost as if rise from his pocket in a golden hue and land in his hands, hoping to accept the challenge. "I accept." said William. So they got ready to commence their battle with beys. However since it was a three on one, many things were occurring in William. He started to cry as if on cue remembering all of the terrible things that have happened due to those cretins. Almost everything came rushing back in about Lucas and about... Claus.

His crying was almost as if audible, making the six at him in anticipation. The battle was still on and the pigmasks beys were hitting Williams bey one by one. At the same time his bey began to glow a bright golden light almost as if reacting to everything that William is feeling. Then William commenced to speak. "That's right Claus You'll find happiness." said William. "Both your happiness and Lucas' can't be taken away by this battle! With the pigmask army!" said William making King Ghidorah's appearance come out into the open. "Claus if you were to be taken by a tyrant again... Then I shall follow him too." said William with a huge expression of seriousness and confidence.

"You'll see Claus! The sacrifice you made to avenge your mother will not go in vain! I'll do everything in my power to get you back!" shouted William. Everyone except the pigmasks had no clue what he was talking about. "I'll show you Claus! Now it's my turn to avenge you! For the sake of Flint! For the sake of Hinawa! For LUCAS!" William screamed last. "King Ghidorah **Triple Lightning Storm**!" said William. This must have been the bey's signature attack since the whole body of the dragon came out and screeched it's call. All three of the dragon's heads shot lightning all around. William even screamed throughout the whole entire event. Inside he yelled Claus' name and the battle was over.

As for the three pigmasks they were destroyed due to so much power sent out by the King Ghidorah. The bey went back to Williams hands. "Thank you King Ghidorah." said William as a few tears from his eyes fell onto his bey. "William! Are you okay?" asked Gingka. "That was some battle!" "How did you do that?" said Kenta and asked Madoka. They ran towards him for reassurance. William was still crying silently as his friends surrounded him and embraced him. He looked up to see all of them comforting them, and what appeared to be four more figures walking towards them.

William thought he was hallucinating but when they came closer he knew they weren't hallucinations. "William is that you?" "What happened over here?" "What's the matter?" "Woof woof! (are you okay?)" said four voices. "Lucas? Kumatora? Duster? A-and Boney?" said William. However due to all of the crippling effects the battle had on him, he passed out to seeing the other four run towards him.


	4. Chapter 4: What to do Now?

**Ok people bear with me when I say this, but their will be an eventual reunion between Lucas and Claus, and I have managed to put many things in their along with it. Enjoy! I own nothing but this story**

William awoke about a few hours later, yet in a daze. 'What happened? Did I see Lucas and the others come towards me after I-' He thought, now realizing what happened. He fought off the remaining pigmasks, all by himself. Yet the real question is how did he manage to use all of that great awoken power into both himself and his bey? He opened his eyes slowly taking in the surroundings around him. He knew he was in the bedroom he had been recently been sleeping with Gingka and Kenta. He looked on the drawer right next to him to find his bey in one spot almost unmoved.

He then realizes he was looking for something else... His Dream Spinner! He was cautious not to make too much noise so not to disturb the others in the home. He then remembered he had had it in his pocket the whole time. He reaches into his right pocket and low and behold there it was. He took it out and examined it. It was in the same condition when he first received it in the morning with Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, along with Patina and Lorelei. He slowly got up from the bed and decided it was best to go into the living room and see if anyone is still there.

He was correct when he found all three of his new friends and the others in the living room talking to each other. "And look who's up in this time of day!" said Kumatora. "William are you alright? We were walking around this new city, and just so happen to find you here. Is everything ok?" asked Lucas. "Yes Lucas I'm fine. And thank you Kumatora for that pleasant greetings." said William to which Kumatora replied with a smirk and said "No problem!". "Do you remember anything that happened before you fainted?" asked Duster. "Yeah I remember going to the DoReMi magic shop in the morning, then coming back to see them awake and leaving for other beyblade battles and-" William felt like he couldn't continue.

However Lucas then spoke. "It's alright William we told them everything about what happened to us before you came here." William was unsure what to do then. "So you all now understand why I was yelling the boy's name Claus right?" asked him towards his three other friends. "Well yeah. We totally understand now. It is understandable that all of this happened to Lucas and... Him losing his twin brother must have been devastating the minute he found him." spoke out Gingka. The room was almost silent for a minute.

"I'm bored. Do you all have anything exciting to do in this place?" said Kumatora. William looked at the clock to see it was about three' o' clock in the afternoon. Gingka however had a different idea about what to do... Well his stomach was the one to respond in a huge growling noise. "Well how's about we go get something to eat? I haven't quite since this morning..." trailing Gingka. Everyone agreed and nodded their heads together in unison. "Why don't we go out to have a late lunch and explore the city. Whatddya' say everyone?" proposed Gingka.

They all yelled yes in unison and almost in a hurry they all went rushing through the door. They all made it to the same place William had eaten with the others yesterday. "Hey maybe all of us could go out the DoReMi Magic Shop sometime soon! They have all of these cool charms and everything!" said William. Even though Gingka and his friends already knew this, this was something new to Lucas and the others. "Sure sounds like a great idea!" said Lucas. 'woof woof!' (Might as well check out what kind of magic charms they have their!) said Boney.

They all ate their food in peace and left the restaurant within about thirty minutes. They were passing by many close shops and one of them caught Lucas' eye. It was a garden shop that had many varieties of plants. Roses, buttercups, Li lacks, but they had many of Lucas' favorite kind. Sunflowers. They reminded him so much about his home in Tazmilly, even about his mother and brother. The cost was not so much since there was a sale to take about eight flowers for free, and everyone decided it was best to give the house a form of pizzazz or so.

They went to their house and each helped in planting each individual flower. There were four sunflowers on each side of the sidewalk entrance. It made the whole place look gorgeous. The rest of their day was spent hanging out in the house, such as Gingka and Kenta teaching Lucas and the others about beyblading, making dinner which Lucas mad fluffy omelets that tasted heavenly to everyone. Then during the sunset everyone was outside enjoying the setting sky. Kenta appareantly fell asleep sitting beside Gingka and he decided it was time to hit the hay.

Gingka carried Kenta over his shoulder's and went to their room to sleep. Lucas and his friends went to sleep as well hitting hay for a good night's rest. It was around eight at night when William remembered something. He got on the phone and called the DoReMi Magic Shop. It rang a few times until Patina picked up. "Yeah who is this?" "Patina it's me William. How are you doing?" said Patina then William. "Hey kid I'm great and all but you are going to have to come to help out in the shop sooner or later you hear me?! Also I hope you have been practicing your magic for your upcoming **fairy test** now right?" asked Patina.

"Well I will come tomorrow with my friends! Also, no I have not been practicing my magic, but I will soon enough!" said William. He had to be sure he whispered this as to not let anyone hear. "Alright then. Thanks for telling me. See you Saturday for the fairy test. You are coming to the shop tomorrow aren't you?" asked Patina almost as if more of a command. "Yes Patina I'll come tomorrow like I said. I'll be there for the fairy test as well. Thanks and bye!" "See you then!" said William then Patina. He hung up the phone with a *click* and made sure about today's past events. He hopes so badly now that he is learning how to use magic, he has a chance at rescuing Claus. For Lucas.


	5. Magic Practice

The morning came along with a soft setting. The light dew was on almost everything. The sunrise glistened upon anything with dew surrounding it. The sun's light shone through the bedroom window where William and his friends were soundly asleep. Upon the time of around eight'o'clock came along and the first one up was William. He got up and rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around the room. everyone was asleep and soundly snoring.

As far as William was concerned, he decided to go back to sleep. Practically everyone wanted to sleep late that day, and they woke up at around nine in the morning. They all ate breakfast, mostly composed of pancakes, waffles, and Lucas' signature dish Omelets. William decided to add something extra to his homemade omelet. He added ketchup to add more zest to the dish. Lucas couldn't help but notice.

"Whoa, William I didn't know you liked to add ketchup to your eggs?" said Lucas. "Do you add ketchup too? I thought I was the only one!" brightly said William with a shine in his brown eyes. "Well yeah I add it to mine as well!" said Lucas. As everyone ended their breakfast Lucas tugged at Williams shirt. "William took this as a response that Lucas wanted to talk to him. "Yeah Lucas what's up?" asked William softly. "C...Can I talk to you?" said Lucas as shyly as possible. "Sure thing." said William. The two of them went outside to talk in private while the others were learning more about beyblade and PSI powers.

"So what do you want to talk about Lucas?" asked William softly. "I wanted to tell you a few things... about Claus." said Lucas. "Well what do you want to say?" said William. "It's...It's about me and him. Of course you know I love, well loved, him immensely." said Lucas. "Yes I see. But is their more to it?" asked William. "Well you see... We both have fallen in love with each other." said Lucas. "That day before Claus left to fight off the Drago, I was crying so much and begged him to not go... But then that's when I told him my feelings toward him. He knew he had to do this, but when I told him about my burning love for him he stopped in his tracks before leaving the door." said Lucas.

William was looking at him in disbelief yet with sympathy and stayed silent for Lucas to go on. "What he did next was told me to come with him. I reluctantly did so and he took me to our favorite sunflower field. He took me to this clear spot with no flowers but picked one of the most beautiful ones and gave it to me." said Lucas. "Then he told me this. '_Lucas I'm sorry that I might be leaving you to fight the Drago, but it killed mom. Now that you told me about your feelings about me... It's my turn. I am in love with you too Lucas. We both comfort each other in ways no one else could, and I have that burning love in my heart as well.'_ Then he proceeded to kiss me ever so gently on my lips and I embraced him and we stayed like that for a couple of seconds." said Lucas.

"He told me '_Lucas... I want to thank you. I love you so much I wish I could stay, but right now it's my time to avenge our mother.' _and we embraced each other, the both of us crying, and giving each other reassuring kisses to each others faces." said Lucas. He explained how it was ecstatic to feel the soft patting on his back to calm him down, and running fingers through each others hair for what seemed like the final time. "Then he told me he loved me and said goodbye while kissing me again, and ran off to the mountains. Th...That was the l...last time I ever saw Claus until our final battle." Lucas trailed off letting his tears go down his face in silence.

William heart shattered immediately. 'So not only did he lose his twin... he lost his lover as well?' William thought. He then went up to Lucas and embraced him tightly. "Lucas... I'm sorry. I never knew you both were in love with each other. But I'll tell you one thing. He would never have forgotten the love between the both of you when he was... well y'know." said William. "Thanks William. But How are you going to actually get him back persay?" asked Lucas. "I'll see soon enough Lucas." said William. They both then heard a rumble of something loud from the sky. They could see dark clouds coming their way, even getting a little windy.

"Oh no the flowers! They are going to get ruined!" said Lucas. William saw this as an opportunity to test out his witchling powers. "Why don't you go inside and stay there. I'll keep the flowers safe." said William. Lucas was unsure where he was going with this but listened. "O-Ok but be sure to come inside after doing so." said Lucas sternly. He went inside. William then walked to the side of the house where no one could see him. He pressed his Dream Spinner. His green outfit came on and said "Balla daila dong ding now I am a witchling!". Just in time too the clouds and wind were arriving.

He pressed his favorite colors for a melody and out came his wandaler. He then casts his spell for the flowers. "**These sunflowers are growing safe and sound! Put over them a big** **greenhouse!**" as he waved his wand, green music notes circled each side of the sidewalk, and two greenhouses popped right out. However, the wind began to kick in. William tried to keep himself form being blown back... until a sudden gust of wind came and broke the windows to the living room.

He then casts the next spell. "**All this glass has broken into a mix! Now lets make them strong by getting fixed!**" said William. Each individual glass piece fit into each other as if it was a puzzle. William was unsure whether to go back in and show them his witchling... powers but that was no option. Nonetheless, one more event happened as a large trash can flew by and smashed right through the front door, taking it off of its hinges. "HOLY CRAP!" was heard inside, most likely by Kumatora. They all went somewhere upstairs as to avoid most of the mayhem that was happening in the living room.

Another spell had to be cast in order to fix the door, yet at a fast pace. "**In order for this mess not to be a chore! Make it stronger and put it back as a door!**" said William. The door became fixed almost immediately, almost as if making it a little bit more safe. William took mind of his spell drops. He had at least five more with him and could see the rest of the storm come by with rain. The rain was heavy, and wind picked up but no more events happened after that. William made his melody and took out his broom. He flew in short time to get to the bedroom he resided with Gingka, Kenta, and Lucas. Luckily no one was in there so William pressed his dream spinner and the wandaler and broomstick went back inside.

'They must be in the bathroom' William thought since that is one place for shelter. When the storm finally died down William searched for his friends, and low and behold he found them in the bathroom. Lucas never thought about where William went the whole entire time but was glad he was safe. It was then around noon when everyone ate lunch at a regular restaurant as usual and then about an hour later he took them to the DoReMi Magic Shop. "Hey Dorie! Hey Reanne! Hey Mirabelle!" said William. "Hi William! Hey everyone how's it going!" said all three in unison. They gave their greetings and William told his friends he had to work with them to help out around the shop as a form of interest.

Around eight at night practically everyone went to sleep, except for Lucas who wandered why William wasn't going to bed. "William aren't you tired?" asked Lucas a little sleepily. "No and sorry I have to go check on the DoReMi Magic Shop. I think I there was something else I needed to do. Sleep tight Lucas!" said William. "Goodnight William" said Lucas with a yawn and went to bed. William casually opened and closed the door and headed to the Magic Shop. He then pressed his Dream Spinner. His green outfit came on and said "Balla daila dong ding now I am a witchling!" while striking a pose. He stands in front of the shop now ready to commence his fairy test.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fairy Test and The Moon

William quietly enters the Magic shop, almost surprised to find it unlocked. He looks around the huge shop, trying to look for Patina and Lorelei. "Patina? I'm here to take my fairy test." said William out loud. "Well at least you got here right on time!" yelled a familiar voice from deep inside the magic shop. "Come over here William! I'll lead you to the Lunaverse for your fairy test!" yelled Patina. William followed the voice to the back of the shop. He found Patina Lorelei, and three familiar people. "Hi William! Ready for your fairy test?" said Dorie. "Hey guys! I didn't expect you three to be here!" said William. "Well we wanted to cheer ya on for the fairy test. Besides you need an introduction to the Lunaverse too." said Mirabelle.

"Well ok thanks guys! Where do we go from here?" asked William. "This way and make it snappy the witch teachers are waiting for your arrival." said Patina sternly. They all followed suit to the door that lead to the shops back yard. However it was glowing white from the windows. "Why don't you open the way to the Lunaverse William? It is your first time in so why not open it to see for yourself?" said Reanne. "ok sure thing!" said William. He twisted the knob and opened the door. He was astounded at the atmosphere. The sky looked orange and pink and what seemed to swirl in the middle, most likely a whole new place found there. "Wow this place is amazing!" said William.

They walked along a stoned path to this small stand where two women were waiting for them. "Hello Rhona, Drona we're here for this boy's fairy test." said Patina. "Why hello there Patina! This is William I presume?" said Rhona. "Yes I am William." said William. "Well come then lets commence your fairy test." said Drona. "Good luck William! The test won't be as difficult as long as you know what you are doing!" said Reanne. "Yeah don't sweat it do your best!" said Mirabelle. "I wonder how your fairy will look? Anyways good luck!" encouragingly said Dorie.

"Alright come over here William." said Rhona. "For your fairy test, in order for you to pass, you must present us with a delicious desert using your wandaler." explained Drona. "Very Well." said William. he pressed his four colored melody and out came his wandaler. Patina noticed he was a little bit short on spell drops. "William do you think you need more spell drops? You like fine but I'm just wondering." said Patina. "Oh no it's ok Patina I'll be fine." exclaimed William. "Ready?" Rhona and Drona said in Unison. "Yes!" said William. He cast his spell. "**My friends want a tasty sweet treat! Give them an elegant chocolate cake to eat!**" said William. He waved his wand in front of the witch's and from there appeared a glorious cake appeared after a circle of green music notes put it in front of them.

"Wow great job William!" said Dorie. "Hold on now, looks aren't everything. They have to taste it first remember?" said Patina. The two witch's commenced to take a sample each. They gave it a thorough taste and ate. "This is wonderful!" "Absolutely magnificent! You have passed the first test! Congratulations!" said Rhona, then Drona who also rang a bell as if to confirm this. "Thank you!" said William. "We knew you could do it William!" said the three others. "Ok now hold out your hands and we will give you your fairy." explained Drona. William did as told.

Rhona used her wand that had a star on it and put in Williams hands what appeared to be a green spell drop. It matched his green outfit, but a little bit lighter. The drop began to glow and immense light and appeared to grow two small arms along with a body. The large part, what is now it's head, grew hair similar to Williams. I was all up and out, just like his. When the glowing stopped his fairy appeared. He had green hair and light green eyes. It turned around to greet William. 'Wiwi!' is what it said. "Hello Wiwi! It's great to meet you." said William. "Now remember this is your level one fairy, and must treat it as if it were a child. He will learn many things from you be kind to it." said Rhona.

"I Will. Thank you so much!" said William. "Take care now!" said Rhona and Drona. "Wow your fairy looks just like you William!" said Dorie. As if on cue, their fairies came out greet their new fairy friend. 'Dodo!' 'Rere!' and 'Mimi' were all heard and introduced. 'Wiwi!" said Williams fairy. The fairies were happy to meet a new friend to the group. "Well, It's getting late guys we all should head to our homes and rest for the next day!" said Dorie. "Yeah I am pretty bushed!" said Mirabelle. "It could take a while to get used to your new fairy William! I'm sure you can get the hang of it soon enough!" said Reanne. "Thanks guys!" said William. "Alright but remember to keep that fairy away from other humans." said Patina.

"Hold on one second!" said a familiar voice from behind. It was Rhona holding a bigger green ball. "This is your fairy ball. You must keep it with you so that your fairy can find a good place to hide. Other humans who are not witchling's cannot see them inside the fairy ball. They're practically invisible!" finished Rhona. "Ok thank you Rhona! You too Drona!" said William. "Anytime!" was what they said in Unison. They made their way back into the magic shop, closing the door to the lunaverse. "I might as well get going guys. Thanks again for cheering me on!" said William. "Anytime see you later!" said all three girls. "Bye Patina! Bye Lorelei!" said William.

"Be sure to come back to help out with the shop remember that!" "Take care!" said Patina then Lorelei. "I will and thanks!" said William. He walked out of the Magic shop to see the three girls fly off individually to their respectable homes on their brooms. William pressed his melody on his Dream Spinner and rode on his broomstick as well. He decided to land on top of the house to look at the gorgeous full moon in front of him. "It looks so beautiful." said William. Wiwi came out and said 'Wiwi' as if to confirm and agree. William smirked and let Wiwi sit on his knee.

'Wiwi' said his fairy. "Huh what is it Wiwi?" asked William. 'Wiwi Wiwi!' said his fairy. Even if those were the only words he spoke, William could comprehend what he was saying almost immediately. "Am I that easy to tell Wiwi? you want to... save Claus along with me?" asked William. 'Wiwi!' said his fairy. William smiled at his fairy and began to cry. 'Wiwi Wiwi' said his fairy comforting him. "Thank you so much Wiwi." said William. As tears fell from his eyes and drop onto his green outfit, he could sense something, or someone was flying towards them.

Both of them picked it up right away and looked directly at the full Moon in front of them. They could see a beautiful woman flying towards them, with an elegant dress and unique hairstyle that looked almost like Dorie's but with hair flowing from both 'ears' of hair. The one thing that William could see was extra lovely on her was the crescent moon on her forehead. It glowed a golden hue. She was in front of William and commenced to speak. "You are one extravagant person William." said the girl. "H-How do you know my name?" cautiously asked said person. "Don't be alarmed. I can sense you want to rescue someone that has gone." said the girl. Did she mean Claus?

"I am the Queen of The Moon, Serenity. I am also known as Sailor Moon. A Guardian sworn to protect anyone from the forces of evil." said Queen Serenity. "Wow. So you are sailor moon?" asked William. "Yes. And I can tell you this, that once before I rescued a person in need of help in a similar situation like yours." said Serenity. "William, your heart is pure and lively, so I will give you the power you need to rescue your friend." said the Queen. William was unsure what she meant until she held up her hands. It's almost as if she was casting a spell upon William. All of Williams body began to glow an immense light, and he could feel the power surging all through his body.

When the Queen was done she spoke again. "William I have given you the power to save your friend. But remember this. You must only use it when you feel as though the time is right. Take good use of it." said the Queen. "I will Queen Serenity, and thank you." said William courteously. 'Wiwi Wiwi!' said his fairy. Serenity giggled at the sight of Wiwi. "Be sure you take good care of him Wiwi." said Serenity. "Best of luck to you William!" said the Queen and with that she vanished with what seemed to be glitter heading towards the moon. "Thank you Serenity." William said.

With that he pressed the middle of his Dream Spinner and in went his wandaler and broomstick. Wiwi went into his fairy ball. William cautiously climbed down the house as to not make any noise. He opened the door to the living room and closed it silently. He went upstairs and brushed his teeth, and went to bed. "It's very nice to meet you Wiwi." said William to his fairy. 'Wiwi.' agreed his fairy. They both yawned, and William took another look at his surroundings. He could see Gingka and Kenta fast asleep, Lucas as well. He wondered where would be the best place to rescue Claus? He will see soon enough the next day.


	7. Chapter 7: With the Help of the Queen

**Ok people so sorry for posting so many chapters , but I hope you are catching on with what's happening. Thanks again for reading. I'm almost done with this! Again I own nothing!**

William woke up almost as if refreshed. Giving a tired yawn he sat up and stretched and glanced at his new friend. Wiwi was up and about waiting for William to wake up. "Good morning Wiwi." William whispered. 'Wiwi' was what his fairy gave as a response. Now that William is up, he reminds himself about what happened yesterday night. He went to take his fairy test, and luckily passed with flying colors, was entirely new to the Lunaverse, met two other witch's, met a moon Queen... The moon Queen. William remembered about her knowing about Williams emotions towards Claus. She gave him a power that is said to help him to complete his rescue. But at the same time, she specified to only use the power when it is of the right time.

But when was the right time to actually commence and use this power to rescue Claus? Will he have to be at a certain time at a certain place, would he have to use his magic, does he have to be somewhere important... All of these questions William brushed off, but made sense as to of where he would do this, and literally have Lucas nearby. If only there was some other way, some other place... Then it hit him. 'The sunflower Field!' William excitedly thought. That was one of the most enjoyable spots Lucas and Claus ever loved being in. The flowers, the sun, the wind and each other.

'Wiwi Wiwi' said his fairy. William turned too look at his fairy. "Yeah what is it Wiwi?" asked William. 'Wiwi Wiwi' said his fairy. William must have been dumb founded but did he actually just understand what his fairy was trying to tell him? "You mean you have the same idea about doing this at a sunflower too Wiwi? Well that's cool. We're on the same page then." said William. His fairy came out of its fairy ball, and rested on his finger as if to continue this conversation. However William was sure before hand that no one was in the room with them, and as William inspected he was right when no one was in there. 'Most likely downstairs eating breakfast' thought William.

That is until the doorknob to the room started to turn and him and Wiwi were frantic, but kept cool. Wiwi managed to get into his fairy ball without any trouble. William stood up to meet who it was. "Oh good morning Gingka!" said William. "Morning to you too! Wanted to check up on you since we were all up and about and you were still snoring." said Gingka. "Well thanks, and I do not snore." said William almost bluntly. "How's about you get ready and come down and eat until we all leave for our next outing?" said Gingka. "Sure I'll freshen up and I'll be downstairs soon enough!" said William. With that Gingka left and William went to the bathroom to get ready.

It only took him about fifteen minutes to get prepared as he remembered to go back to the room and fetch his things when they leave. Cell phone, check. Backpack, check. Snacks, check. In this case his most important items were his dream spinner, which he always remembered to put it in his pocket. He didn't forget to take Wiwi with him since one it could get lonely with just a fairy being in the house and two he needed him for his upcoming rescue anyways so he decided to attach the fairy ball to his backpack. "Remember Wiwi, don't come out of your fairy ball unless I need you for something. I'll be sure to feed you as well. Let's go!" said William. 'Wiwi!' agreed his fairy and off they went.

As soon as they were downstairs William said hello to the others and ate his breakfast as the usual. Pancakes, omelets thanks to Lucas, and mostly some orange juice. Without anyone looking William slipped in a piece of pancake and omelet for Wiwi to eat, most likely inside his backpack and gave him a few drops of orange juice. With that done everyone left the house and began towards the city. They went around to many attractions, even the the building where they have beyblade competitions. Unfortunately Gingka and his friends had to stay there because the competition that day was huge and every bey blader had to be there. William, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney waved goodbye for the time being that they should have a great time, and they would see each other again at night.

"Well I'm officially bored. What do you guys want to do?" asked Kumatora. "Beats me I'm still new to this place. How about you Lucas?" asked Duster. "Well I was hoping we could travel around this place even more just to get the hang of being here, then eat lunch at a restaurant, and I was hoping there would be a sunflower field around this place where I could sit back and relax in." said Lucas. 'Woof woof woof!' (Sounds like a plan for me!) said Boney. 'Wait did he just say he wanted to go out into a sunflower field?' thought William. "Hmmm there should be sunflower fields around this place since it is big... Why don't we try looking for one while still exploring eh guys?" said William.

"Eh anything to do to relax and take a long needed break. I'm tired of whooping butt almost everywhere I go." said Kumatora. "I guess so. Lets do so then. Where to now?" asked Duster. They went for the rest of that day going anywhere that seemed exciting. Nothing so much out of the ordinary came around from journeying more around the island but made most of their time doing so. At most times Williams fairy would come out of its fairy ball and want to get closer looks at wherever they were going but not enough so that he wasn't seen by the others. Around lunch time Lucas and his friends ate sushi for a change. William made sure to pack some of the leftover sushi for Wiwi.

Later on they went to some beyblade competitions to see and cheer Gingka and his friends on. There were so many conflicts made every challenge came along and showed every blader their skills and vigor. It was around five o clock in the afternoon and Lucas and the others wanted to find a nearest sunflower field. Apparently Lucas himself located one that they seemed to have missed around the place where William met Gingka. Even William didn't notice it before. Nonetheless they all decided to look around and enjoy the scenery and gorgeous atmosphere before them. They decided to split up but meet at one specific location as to not get lost.

William on the other hand felt it was time to start his rescue. He walked a couple of paces away from where Lucas was standing but just far enough that he didn't see him. Wiwi came out as if on cue to meet with William. "Alright Wiwi lets do this." said William. He took out and pressed his Dream Spinner. His green witchling outfit came on without a haste and then said "Balla daila dong ding, now I am a witchling!" while striking a pose. 'Wiwi Wiwi' his fairy spoke. "What is it Wiwi. You mean you want us to be facing Lucas when we're doing this?" said William. That was a risky idea. Not a bad one but just risky since... it involves showing a non witchling human magic.

"Hmmm well Wiwi might as well do so. We've come this far haven't we?" said William. 'Wiwi Wiwi' said his fairy to confirm this. William silently walked to where Lucas was standing. He was holding one sunflower in his hand and inhaling the aroma. Williams voice broke the silence. "Hello Lucas." said William. Lucas flinched and zipped around to see the person standing behind him. "W-Who's there?" cautiously asked Lucas. "No need to be alarmed." said the green witchling. "Wait... William is that you? You scared me. I thought you were someone else for a little bit." said Lucas a little relieved.

William was unsure as to how Lucas caught on so quickly but smiled to him nonetheless. "Lucas it's time for me to accomplish my rescue." said William. "What rescue? Who are you talking about?" said Lucas a bit confused. William however pressed his four colored buttons for the melody and out came his wandaler. His fairy also came out and stood on his shoulder. "Woah is that a wand? And who's that little guy? He's cute." said Lucas. 'Wiwi.' said the fairy nodding. "Wait what are you going to do with that William?" asked Lucas. "Don't worry Lucas. You'll be reunited with Claus again." said William.

With that he began to cast his spell. **"Throughout his life Claus has been through hardship, relationships and family torn apart!" **he began. He then recited the next words as if the Moon princess told him to. **"Please please send the power I need to rescue him into my pure heart!"** finished William. With that now said green music notes surrounded him and out came, what appeared to be, his pure heart in its elegant and unique form. "William what are you doing?" said Lucas. No answer came from him. Instead it appeared as if William had turned around to where the sun was setting and began to fly with butterfly wings.

He left a trail of sparkling lights behind him until he was no longer seen. "Wait William come back? Where did you go?" said Lucas. "Lucas what's the matter? I felt a strange energy around here but it disappeared. Are you alright?" asked Kumatora. "What happened?" came Duster. 'woof woof!' (What's wrong?) asked Boney. "Nothing's wrong. But William... disappeared." said Lucas. "Disappeared?" said all three in unison. "But where did he... wait a minute was he the strange presence I felt earlier?" asked Kumatora. Like then and there, the question was soon answered as Lucas heard something coming to them from a far.

The others listened along as well, and could tell where it was coming from. They looked to see these sparkling butterflies that came flying to where William was originally standing. All of them were silent yet in awe at the situation. What appeared next was a form that looked similar to Williams witchling outfit but it was in tatters. They could also see a pretty girl with a beautiful dress and tiara with the crescent moon on the center next to him. What caught Lucas' attention was who the figure was and what or who he was holding.

It was William... but something was off. His eyes were there, the brown iris' but not the pupils. 'It must have been his pure heart' thought Lucas. "Take care." was all the sailor scout said as she disappeared and the butterflies went flying towards the moon. William came closer to Lucas as he put his pure heart back within himself. Lucas came closer as well. He noticed the bundle of joy in Williams arms and was astonished at who it was. The baby had orange hair that swirled into a ducktail almost like Lucas' cowlick hairstyle. William knelt down to Lucas. "You want to hold him? He is your lover after all." said William. Lucas nodded as tears escaped from his eyes.

William handed Claus over to Lucas. "Hi Claus. It's great to see you again." said Lucas through sobs. Claus heard his name being called and opened his green eyes, and giggled softly while nuzzling into Lucas' chest. "William thank you so much." was all Lucas said. William fainted at that moment most likely do to so much power used for this rescue.


	8. Chapter 8 A Heartfelt Reunion

William was unconscious for all he could remember. He awoke to what looked as though he was back in the bedroom he slept in originally with Gingka, Kenta, and Lucas. It was surprisingly still dark outside, because the full moon had been shining its iridescent glorious glow through the window. William suddenly remembered something important. His dream spinner. Wiwi. Where did they go? He was not panicked but a bit frantic and looked to see they were both on the table desk right next to the bed. But how did they get there. "William are you up?" asked a voice in the room.

William turned to see that it was Lucas holding baby Claus in his arms while sitting in a chair. He walked gently towards the now conscious boy. "William thank goodness you're awake! I was... I was..." started Lucas but William finished for him. "It's alright Lucas I'm fine. Is the baby alright?" asked William. "Yes he's fine. he's been awake the whole entire time actually. Bouncing and playing happily." said Lucas. He glanced at the infant in his arms, and the infant did the same. Lucas looked as though he was about to cry, and tears of happiness came flowing down from his eyes.

A single teardrop landed on the top of Claus hair. Out of nowhere, both William and Lucas were surprised at what happened next. "Lucas." said Claus loud enough for him to be heard by both people in the room. At that moment Claus began to glow an astounding hue. both could see the light growing stronger, even the moonlight as if it were helping with this... this... transformation. Claus appeared to have grown from an infant state to about Lucas' age. Then as the glowing light disappeared Claus' true form appeared. He had brown trousers on, a blue and yellow striped shirt, blue shoes, orange ducktail hair, and glistening green eyes.

He stood in front of both Lucas and William, but mainly facing Lucas. Lucas couldn't believe what was happening. Claus then began to speak. "Hi Lucas. I'm back now." was all he could say at least think of saying. Lucas had tears flowing from both eyes. "Cl-Claus y-you're actually back!" said Lucas his voice breaking with such glee. He jumped onto his twin and embraced him so tenderly and tightly. Claus held on and gave it back the same way. From the view of it looked as though both were crying hysterically.

"Lucas, I'm sorry for running away to defeat that Drago. I'm sorry that you went for three years without your twin." began Claus. "I'm sorry we couldn't spend most of that time together when we both announced our true love for each other. Lucas." continuing Claus, with Lucas now facing him, both looking into each others eyes. "I will always love you. After all the time has passed I finally wanted to tell you this. I love you!" said Claus. "Cl-Claus... It's alright! I-I forgive you! It wasn't your fault than any of that happened! I've always wanted to tell you this too that I love you!" said Lucas.

William looked at the scene occurring before him. His heart was melting at the beautiful reunion before his eyes. He smiled while letting his own brown eyes glisten with tears of his own. "Lucas" "Claus" each said to each other. Sapphire eyes met with emerald, as they both met at each others lips. Lucas and Claus were making out with such passion, and adoration for how strong the love between them really was. Tongues danced as Claus won dominance over Lucas. It went on for a couple of seconds when they both finally let out for air. Then Claus began to speak.

"Lucas. I've always wanted to sing you the lullaby mom always sang for us." said Claus. He took Lucas' hands, brought him closer to his body where their faces were about to meet again, both with smiles on their faces. It was then that Claus began to sing, and lead Lucas in a dance in the moonlight.

**"In a distant town.  
As the dark grows deep.  
Unfamiliar Words resound, whispered and weak.****Let me heal the pain  
Drive away despair  
Lead this child who's lost his way; help him prepare.  
While apart, understand. I will live my life for you wherever I am.**  
**Its my greatest wish, to provide for you. Tender moments, sweetest dreams, love warm and true."**

the first lyrics had William almost as if in a fit of silent crying because of the fantastic moment in front of him. He let his tears cascade down his face, with a happy expression, watching them both dance in harmony. Claus continued the song.

**"As I close my eyes, even now I see.  
On his face, that little child smiles just for me.****If I call, if he hears.  
He will run towards me free from his fears.  
Shine on one dear child, one so very small, One who carries on alone, strong after all."**

William was covering his face due to so much emotion overtaking him, such happiness, such love that is taking place. Claus then finishes the song with the final lyrics, both boys looking into each others eyes.

**"Shine on one dear child  
one so very small  
One who carries on alone  
Strong after all."**

Their dancing was immensely romantic to the point when the song ended, Claus gave a kiss to Lucas' lips. Lucas kissed back to show that Claus meant everything to him. The same went for Claus. They embraced with Lucas' head underneath Claus' chin both smiling in contempt. That is until they both finally looked up, holding hands noticing that William was hysterically crying. "William what's wrong?" asked Lucas with him and his boyfriend walking towards him.

William was quietly gasping as if to gain his composure. "Th-That was beautiful! So so beautiful!" said William. Both boys embraced him as if to comfort him in this vulnerable state. "I'm so happy you both finally have each other!" said William once again. It was then that William had to tell them both about his life of also being a witchling. He had to tell them.

"Ummm guys c-can I show you something?" asked William almost desperate. "Sure William what is it?" asked Claus. William rather got up and grabbed his dream spinner and fairy ball from the table next to his bed. He got up and stood in front of both of them. He pressed the middle button of his dream spinner. it floated to the top, and out came his green witchling outfit. He put it on as well as the green gloves and boots that appeared on his arms and legs. "Balla daila dong ding, now I am a witchling!" said William. Both boys were in awe at what they were seeing.

Whoa is that the same outfit I saw you wearing just a few hours ago William?" asked Lucas. "Yes Lucas. Both of you should know that I am a witchling. A witch's apprentice who learns magic from their witch teacher." said William simply. To show them the proof Williams fairy Wiwi who was alert at the time cam out to confirm this while saying 'Wiwi!'. "Wow what magic can you do?" asked Claus. "I can do plenty of magic but..." it wasn't long until William looked as though he was ready to cry again. That was true since more tears began to flow slowly from his eyes. "William what's the matter?" asked Lucas.

"There are these rules to using magic in the Lunaverse. No human being who is a witchling is allowed to ever tell other non witchling's about magic and such..." began William. "There is also what's known as forbidden magic. Magic that is used to change people's minds, cure them of their ailments or bruises, and... and..." he stopped referring to Claus' case. "But Lucas saw me performing magic right in front of his eyes and whenever something like this happens... I have to give up being a witchling... forever." said William with tears falling to the floor.

Both Lucas and Claus stood up and embraced him again. William returned the embrace. "Oh William... I never knew that. We weren't even supposed to know now were we?" asked Lucas in a reassuring tone. William shook his head saying no. Wiwi stayed on his shoulder comforting him as well. "Does reviving someone count as forbidden magic William?" asked Claus. "Yes. But why?" asked William. Lucas remembered something. "Hold on William. Remember when you cast that spell? You said to send the power to rescue Claus into your pure heart." said Lucas. "Well yes, but..." said William.

"Then there it is! You never actually wished for Claus to come back! You merely cast the spell into your pure heart and from there is when you went to save him!" said Lucas. It was suddenly making sense to William. "That's right." said William. "Also wasn't there this beautiful girl in a dress right next to you after you came back from your rescue?" asked Lucas. "Well yes. Her name is Sailor Moon. She is the Neo queen of the moon. she used to be it's princess." clarified William. "But she must have also been there for a reason right?" asked Claus.

"Well now that you mention it, I did see her come to me last night. She knew all about me and my need for rescuing Claus... She must have protected me with her powers! She was in a similar situation at one point to save this girl named Hotaru." said William. "Her powers must have coincided with the witchling magic, so that they both cooperated in this rescue." said William. "Wow that's actually a whole lot to keep in mind huh?" said Claus. "I guess so." said William. He picked up his head and smiled to the both of them.

"Thank you both so much. You both have been through so much and... I sometimes think of you guys as my best friends when it comes to situations like this." said William. "Not a problem William. But wait does this mean you have to stop with learning magic?" said Claus. "I guess..." William said. "Wait can't we become witchlings and train magic along with you?" asked Lucas. "That sounds like a great idea! But I don't want to put that upon either one of you." said William. "It takes time to learn how to use it, but with practice you make great progress." said William. "Well thanks but no thanks. I have everything I've ever need right here." said Claus referring to Lucas who gave a kiss to his forehead.

"That's alright. I love you two in a great way as well. Like the moonshine's bright light at night." said William embracing them both. He did not mind the fact that he had a whole lot to explain this to others in the Lunaverse about this mess, but was happy to do so in the end. Before either of the lovers left the room to meet the others Claus did one last thing. "Lucas I've always want to ask you this at one point but now is a better time than any..." began Claus.

"Will you... Marry me?" asked Claus getting on one knee. William looked in shock and surprise. "Yes Claus I will marry you." said Lucas. Both embraced and kissed each other passionately. As for William he really loved the fact that he could know both Lucas and Claus.

* * *

**Well everyone this is the end of this fanfic. I really appreciate some reviews, I have no clue I'm still new to this whole fanfiction thing but wanted to get it here anyways. Once again I own nothing! I really liked this story in general but might be thinking about looking over it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
